Athena Morray Alexandria Dovain Fitzherbert
by ninjalover99
Summary: "We love you, Goddess, we want you here, with us." said Athena's father, Eugene. "WELL I HATE YOU! I'M SICK OF IT HERE AND I DON'T WANT TO BE A PRINCESS ANYMORE!" Athena hates her life and decides she must run away to fix it. Soon after, she meets a pair of handsome orange haired brothers and joins their little band of thief's. But can she handle the feelings that come with it?
1. Chapter 1: The forest is cold

"WHY CAN'T I LEAVE? WHATS WRONG WITH THE WORLD OUTSIDE THESE CITY WALLS?" shouted Athena as she began to cry. For nearly 15 years her mother and father had barely let her leave the capitol city. She barely even got to leave the palace for that matter. She hated every second of her life at this point, with nothing new, and no friends.

"Because, there are bad people in the world, Athena, and we love you too much to let you get hurt." soothed her mother, Repunzel, the queen of Corona.

"Like who, Mother? Like Gothel, like the ruffians you call friends?" Repunzel sighed. She knew exactly how stupid she sounded; telling her daughter the world was too dangerous. But she didn't want her to leave and never come back like all the village children who wondered in the forest and were taken by the darkness and monsters.

"We love you, Goddess, we want you here, with us." said Athena's father, Eugene with a sigh.

"WELL I HATE YOU! I'M SICK OF IT HERE AND I DON'T WANT TO BE A PRINCESS ANYMORE!"

"Take that back, Athena Morray Alexandria Dovain Fitzherbert! How could say that? We are your parents!"

"Yet you don't love me enough to set me free. I'm leaving tonight and you can't stop me!" Athena stormed out of the room, Leaving a shocked Repunzel and Eugene to stand side by side, wondering what they were going to do with their daughter.

Athena slammed her door shut. She slowly slid down against it and sobbed into her hands. She soon wiped her eyes and grabbed her largest rucksack. It was light dark brown leather and very soft. She rolled a blanket, packed a few changed of clothes, thousands of coins in all colors, a few books, a knife, a frying pan, her diary and 3 pencils, a mirror, her brush, and her tooth brush (Authors note: I know they didn't have tooth brushes in that time but leave it be. Thanks!**_ – Ninja _**) and then she left. She opened her window, climbed down the terrace, and headed for the forest.

The forest was dark, and it was getting cold. Luckily, Athena had brought her coat. She slowly shuffled through the forest, wondering aimlessly. Perhaps she could find a village, or an inn, even a path to lead her way but for now, nothing.

After hours of stumbling Athena began to grow tired. She wondered a few more minutes before she found a little clearing in the woods. She hooked her blanket over a low tree limb and used it as a tent. She searched for a few minutes and found sticks and twigs and broken logs. She began to twist one of the sticks against a small pile, after a few tries sparks flew and she had a fire going. She smirked. She may have been a princess but she could rough it if she tried. She warmed herself and roasted a few walnuts she'd found.

After about an hour of eating and warming herself, and some light reading, Athena decided to go to bed. As she crawled under her tent, she heard a rustling. She shrugged it off, probably just some animal that wouldn't go near the fire. She closed her eyes and as she was about to drift off, she heard whispers. And they were really close. Her eyes shot open and she sat up. Two VERY large men were kneeling down, looking at her. She recognized them. They were the prisoners that escaped a few weeks ago. They were 1 and 2 years older than her mother, which meant they were 20 and 21 years older than her. They were very handsome too, they seemed to maintain their youth, even when they had spent so long in a cell. "Hi there," the more handsome one in black said. He had an eye patch, she'd noticed. "What's a girl like you doing in the woods this late?" he asked. He didn't seem very menacing; he actually seemed concerned that she was all alone in the woods.

"I uh, I left home. They were two restraining." They both nodded. They were really attractive. Based on what was happening, she could tell they were actually pretty honorable for not stealing her stuff, or murdering her. Also because they were genuinely concerned about her well- being.

"Who were they?" asked the younger one with side-burns.

"They were the Qu- quiet merchants in the shopping district of the capital. They never let me leave the city and they made me do all this ridiculous stuff, and I couldn't help but hate them for it a little."

"You really hated them?" asked the older one.

"Everything about them except the love. I loved them, just not the way they acted."

"You ever gonna go back?" asked the younger.

"No." Athena said firmly. "I don't think I ever will. I'm just going to find a job and live on my own."

"You could live with us." said the older, with bright eyes. "Our work may not be the most honest, but we're honorable guys. Wouldn't hurt you and you'd get a third of the profit like us." He was smiling expectantly. Like her _really_ wanted her to be in the gang. It made him look really hot.

"I'd love too." She smiled. The men grinned.

"I'm Aidon." said the older brother.

"And I'm Peter."

"Alright, I'm A- ah- uh- Alexandria Dovain. Call me Dovain of Dria." She stumbled. Better they didn't know she was princess. Honorable or not, you never knew.

"Well, Alexandria, you should get some sleep we're heading to the village in morning."

Athena's eyes lit up. She was going to see anther town? Somewhere other than the capitol city? She nodded her head excitedly. "Ok! Good night Aidon, Peter."

* * *

**I'm liking this story, how about you? REVIEW FOR COOKIES!**

_**-Ninja**_


	2. Chapter 2: We're engaged

Aidon and Peter woke to the sound of singing and sizzling meat. They crawled over the large root they'd laid behind for the night and saw Alexandria cooking something.

_"There's no place like home, you see?_

_Where the birds will fly_

_And the Valleys are free._

_There ain't no place like home you see…_

_A place for you and me-_

_The valleys a-"_

Athena cut herself off as she heard the boys approaching. She turned around and smiled warmly at them. It made Aidon's heart flutter and Peter smile. "Good morning!" she said. "I hope you guys like rabbit."

"Yeah…" said Aidon as he stared at her. She was wearing a tight black shirt with puffed white short sleeves, a pair tight black daisy-dukes, no shoes, and a black silk ribbon holding back her thick, wavy copper red hair.

"Good." she said, dropping her smiled slowly. She pulled the frying pan off the fire, stirred the fried rabbi within, and gestured for the boys to come sit. "I don't have any plates or silverware other than my spatula so you guys will have to eat with your fingers. The boys nodded.

As Alexandria began to eat a leg, the boys took this time to see what she looked like. They hadn't seen her well last night so they took the opportunity. She had breast-length dark copper length hair, an almost sickly thin body, with a bit of hip, and a perfect chest, beautiful blue eyes with a black ring around the center that got lighter until the iris met the deathly black pupil, and a very angry look on her face when she wasn't smiling- but maybe she was really angry. They also noticed she was incredibly pale and much shorter than themselves, probably around 5'2 in comparison to their 7'0 heights.

What they didn't notice was that whenever she looked up she was –far more discreetly than them- checking the boys out. They were really muscular but thinner than their picture depicted. They also had very shaggy orange hair. They were also super hot.

After the group finished eating Alexandria stood, cleaned her frying pan, and packed up her stuff. She turned to the boys who were stretching. "What village are we heading to?" she asked. Obviously her excitement had worn down, or she was trying hard to hide it, because she seemed neutral and still had that angry look on her face.

"Fairyton, it's about 10 miles away." said Aidon.

Alexandria nodded and followed the brothers as they ked her through the forest. She followed along, daydreaming. She groaned as she felt the weight of her bag cracking her back. She was starting to sweat and everything hurt. Aidon turned around and saw Alexandria struggling to keep walking. He grabbed her bag and huffed as he slung it over his shoulder. He was amazed she'd been able to walk the two miles they had walked, this thing weighed a ton. She looked up at him with a questioning look; he just shrugged and kept walking. After about another 3 miles the group heard a rustling.

"What was that?" asked Alexandria.

The boys shrugged then they heard a whinny. "Palace horse!" whispered Peter frantically.

"They can't see me!" Alexandria nearly shouted. "If they do… We have to hide!"

The group looked around. There was nothing to hide behind on the path but a tree. They could hear the guards; they were only a few yards away. "Drop the bag." Aidon did as commanded. Alexandria pulled out two sock caps and a beret, a map, and her knife. She forced the knife into the ground by the tree, put on the beret, forced the caps on the boys, handed peter the mat and leaned against the tree. "Peter, look like you're confused about the map, Aidon, kiss me."

"WHAT?!"

"GO WITH IT!" Alexandria shouted, pulling him towards her. Aidon sighed. This was… Awkward. He leaned down – a lot- and brushed his lips over hers. "They aren't gonna bug a couple and the lost brother," she whispered, "so try to be a good actor." Aidon almost got irritated that she thought he couldn't do it. He put one arm on the tree, pulled her to him by the waist with the other, and kissed her.

They were sill kissing when the guards passed. They were giving questioning looks to the couple, and then they directed their attention to Peter with raised eyebrows. "Their engaged." Peter said on the spot.

They all heard Alexandria giggle. "Andy, Andy stop." She laughed into Aidon's ear. He decided he wanted to keep up the act- and that he wanted to keep kissing her. He kissed her cheeks, and forehead, and jaw line as she 'struggled' to get him off. "Come on, Sweetie, we have company." She gasped, exasperated as she finally shoved him off.

Aidon, completely shameless, stood up strait. He grabbed Alexandria by the waist and pulled her close. "Why, Hello officers. Can we help you?"

"More like can they help us. Adam here got us lost and cant for his life read a map. Are we on the right road to Fairyton?" asked Alexandria with a bright smile.

"Yeah….." said a young officer awkwardly.

"I told you guys!" said Peter.

"What brings you out here officers?" asked Alexandria innocently.

"The princess went missing last night; the whole kingdom is looking for her." said an older guard with a gray mustache.

"I see…" said Alexandria. "Well, we had best be on our way, thank you for the help officers."

The men nodded and rode off. "Well that was interesting." Peter grinned, smirking at the 'couple'.

"Shut up, Peter, at least we got away with it!" she turned to Aidon. "You were… Very convincing, _Andy_."

Aidon smirked. "Well, I think we at least found personas for the heists."

"Yeah…" said Alexandria. "I think we did."

* * *

**Time to head for Fairyton!**

_**-Ninja**_


End file.
